


Logan West

by chartrand1331



Category: Screw Crew, Screw Crew - Michelle Heard
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Michelle Heard, F/M, Multi, Screw Crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartrand1331/pseuds/chartrand1331
Summary: Katrina and Logan have been together for so long but can someone come between the two?
Relationships: Logan West/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * The characters belong to Michelle Heard except for Katrina and Patricia.  
> I fell in love with Logan and decided to start writing stuff.  
> If you've read the books, I've changed a few details to fit this story. 
> 
> ** My primary language is French.

I can’t believe I’m going to break the heart of the man that I love the most in the world. Logan West has been my friend, my rock, since the fifth grade. I remember being the new kid a few months into the school year. I walked into the classroom behind the schools’ vice-principle and he was sitting at the desk closest to the door. He had light brown eyes, dark sandy blond hair and for a ten year old, he was rather muscular, even then. Logan and I made eye contact and that’s all it took for me to fall for him. He says that’s the exact moment he knew I was his. Logan fell in love with me because I had a cute face and a winning personality despite being a chubby girl.

At recess, I was standing alone in a corner of the schoolyard observing everything around me. A group of kids were playing soccer, another group were playing doge ball and many girl clicks were standing around gossiping. It was a very small school and I stood out like a sore thumb. Logan and four other guys walked up to me. Logan introduced himself and then he introduced his other friends, Jaxson, Marcus, Rhett, and Carter.

Jaxson West is Logan’s twin brother. Despite being fraternal twins, they had similar features. Logan has a much softer face than his brother but Jaxson is still very handsome. Their father ran off with some woman when they were very young leaving their mother to care for them. She had a bunch of help, particularly from her best friend, Marcus’ mother.

Marcus Reed is Jaxson’s best friend. They were constantly over at each others houses and their favourite thing to do was build model motorcycles and test them out. Not long after my arrival, Marcus’ father had pulled out a gun, shot his wife, Marcus and Summer (Marcus’ younger sister) before pulling the gun on himself. Marcus was the sole survivor. The murder/suicide was all anybody could talk about for months and months after the incident. Since Marcus had no other living relatives, he started living with the twins and their mother. She started drinking after her best friend died and it just got worst over the years.

Rhett Daniels was already the playboy of the bunch when I met him. Ever since his parents died in a car crash, he became the class clown (and flirt) but everyone knew he was putting up barriers between him and the outside world. He and his younger sister, Mia, ended up living with Mr. Hayes (Carter’s father) because none of their aunts or uncles wanted them until they found out that Mr. Hayes owned a multi-billion dollar industry (Indie Ink Publishing) but he saw right through them and decided to keep the two kids safe with him.

Which leaves us with Carter Hayes. Carter is a tall, dark and brooding kid which means he completely scares the living daylights out of me. He doesn’t trust many people in his life, especially women. He was not thrilled when I started hanging around them but he now tolerates me. His own mother had left him and his father just before he was out of diapers. She left with Logan and Jaxson’s father. He could have hated the twins for it but he realized they were in the same boat as him. One of their parents left and because of that they bonded.

When they were 13 years old, all of the boys, and Mia, were living with Carter and his father in their huge mansion. Logan's mom caught Jaxson shaving one day and it threw her over the edge.   
“You look exactly like him” she screamed at Jaxson. “I can’t believe he ran off with that slut and left me with you! I wish you and Logan were never born!”

Not long after that outburst, she dropped the three boys off at Mr. Hayes’ and never came back.

Logan and I only had eyes for each other. We would always sit next to each other in class, do our homework together, go to the movies and just chill with the boys. I was one of them.  
He asked me to prom and of course I said yes. We rented a hotel room for the after party and that is when we gave ourselves to the other. I won’t go into details but he made me feel like the only and the most beautiful woman in the world. He promised that once we graduated from University that he was going to propose to me so we can live the rest of our lives together.

So why am I about to break his heart?

Because he is becoming a lawyer and I am becoming a surgeon. Between our classes, readings, projects and homework, I doubt we’ll ever have any time for each other. Not to mention, doctors work the most horrible hours and we are almost always on call, especially the newbies. I can’t do that to the love of my life. I can’t be the one to tie him down when the only time he sees me is when I come home completely exhausted after an emergency operation or two and I’m too tired to kiss him. I love Logan too much to let him live like that. I have to let him go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s three days before the start of our first year in college and I just finished unpacking my last box of stuff in my apartment near the campus. Logan and the boys bought what looks like a mansion a couple of blocks away. My phone rings and my heart races when I see Logan’s number.

“Hey Logan” I say.  
“Hi Beautiful,” his nickname for me. “How’s the decorating coming along?”

“I’m pretty much done. I was about to come over.”

“Bring your swimsuit, we have a pool and I want to get you wet” he says with playfulness in his voice. If that man could live in a pool, he would.   
“I’m on my way” I say without any hint of betrayal.

It took me only five minutes to walk there. Marcus and Jaxson are carrying a giant flat screen TV through the front door. I follow behind them and saw Carter lounging on the couch in the living room.   
  
“Hey Carter, have you seen Logan?”  
“Out back” he grumbles and I walk away without another word.   
  
Logan was already in the pool doing laps. He did another five laps before getting out of the pool. I just stood there watching the water roll off his chiselled muscles as he stepped out of the pool. He grabs a towel, dries off his face and smiles when he sees me. My heart sinks because I know his smile will disappear after I say what I came here to say. When he reaches me, he frames my face with his hands and kisses me tenderly. I am close to tears because this beautiful and kind man standing in front of me deserves the world.  
  
“What’s wrong, Beautiful?” he asks.  
“Can we go to your room?” and he nods.   
  
We make our way to his room. When he closes the door behind him and turns around to look at me, a few tears have already started to trickle down my cheeks.   
  
“Logan, I can’t be your girlfriend anymore” I say, ripping the band aid off as fast as possible. All traces of his smile has left his face and my heart hurts. “I... I can’t do this anymore.”  
  
He stares at me in disbelief.   
“Why?” It comes out as a whisper.   
“Logan, I love you. I will always love you. But I am going to be a surgeon and you are going to be a lawyer. Do you really think we’ll ever have time for each other now or once we actually get the jobs we want?” I ask him.   
“Katrina, don’t do this. We will figure it out, together.”

I shove past Logan because I can’t handle seeing the hurt on his face anymore. He grabs my shoulders and turns me around to face him. My whole body is trembling from the sob I’m holding in. He steps closer to me and I am rooted to the spot. This is the last time I will be near Logan and I want to remember the way he looks, smells and feels. Logan wraps one arm around my waist and the hand of his other arm goes to my neck. He pulls me in close and stops just inches from me. His eyes sweep over my face and lands on my lips.   
  
“I love you and I won’t give up on us” he tells me in a matter of fact.  
Before I can respond, he closes the gap between us with a heated kiss. Logan’s tongue darts past my lips and starts to tango with mine. I melt into his body, wrapping my arms around his strong shoulders, knowing this is the last time I will ever feel him in this way.

When he releases me I turn around, grab the door handle and right before I open the door, I say “I love you too.” I run down the stairs, out the door and the few blocks to my place. When I shut the door behind me, I lean back on it and slide down to the ground. I wrap my arms around my knees that are firmly pressed to my chest and release the sob I’ve been holding in since walking into Logan’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I watch as Katrina leaves my room and runs down the stairs. I hear the front door slam as I sit down on my bed and run my hands through my hair. Carter and Rhett walk into my room looking angrily at me.  
  
“What the fuck did you say to Katrina that would make her leave like that?” Rhett spits but I didn’t hear him. My mind was busy going over the conversation I just had with Katrina. She left me. The only woman I’ve ever had feelings for and she dumped me. What for? She’s always wanted to be a surgeon and I told her in high school that I wanted to be a lawyer. She didn’t have a problem with it then so why would it be one now?

This time it was Carter who spoke.   
“Why did Katrina leave in a hurry?”  
  
I looked up at my brothers and my chest started to tighten. I couldn’t catch my breath and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I grab at my chest where my heart is as I start to hyperventilate. Rhett gets down on his knees in front of me and grabs my shoulders. He has a worried look on his face.

“Katrina... Katrina... She left me.” Hearing myself say the words out loud sounded foreign to my ears and I still can’t believe she’s gone. Never in my life would I imagine that Katrina would break my heart. It feels like she tore out my heart and shoved it down my oesophagus.

Carter sits down next to me and gives me a strong sideways hug.  
“I’m sorry, man” Rhett says as he stands up to sit down on my other side. “Did she say why?”

I keep staring at my door, hoping she will walk back in with her gorgeous smile and tell me it was all a bad joke. I want to go to her but my legs feel like jell-O. If I stand up now, I’ll just collapse to the floor. My heart feels like a paperweight. It’s so heavy and all I can do right now is lay down and go to bed. Maybe when I’ll wake up from this horrible nightmare.  
  
“I... I need to rest. Please shut the door on your way out” I say to no one in particular.

When Carter and Rhett leave my room, I lay back on my bed and close my eyes thinking of the beautiful woman who just ran away from me.

I was tossing and turning for over two hours before I decided that I needed to get out of the house. I needed to get away from the spot my girlfriend dumped me. Well, I guess, ex-girlfriend now. Marcus saw me leaving the house and he ran after me. “Hey man, I’m sorry about Katrina. Would you like some company?” he asks.   
“No, I’ll be fine, thanks” I say as I continue walking like a zombie. “I’ll be back in an hour or two.”  
“Just don’t do anything stupid” he calls after me.

I walk over to the schools’ campus and I take my phone out of my pocket to look up my class schedule. Katrina and I had planned to do this together just to get a feeling of the campus and to figure out where our classes were located so we weren’t running around like headless chickens. My throat constricts as I think of her dark brown hair styled in a medium length bob, her dark smouldering brown eyes, her cute button nose and those plump lips.

As I’m aimlessly walking around, I feel the urge to call Mr. Hayes. His wife left him a long time ago and he moved on from that. If anybody would have any advice, it would be him. I go to my scroll through my contacts and land on Katrina’s name. I hesitate but I press dial. It just keeps ringing until I hear her sexy voice. “Hey, it’s Skiba, leave your name and number after the tone. I may or may not get back to you. Hahaha!” _**BEEP.**_  
  
“Uh, hey, it’s me.” Of course she knows it’s you, she ignored you, asshole. “Yeah... I... Katrina Lillian Skiba, I love you more than anything in this world. I just want you to know that.” I remove the phone from my head and hang up before calling Mr. Hayes.

It may be 10pm but I know he’s still awake. Mr. Hayes answers on the second ring.  
“Logan?”  
“Hey Mr. Hayes. I was just wondering if you have time to talk?”  
“Of course, what’s on your mind, son?” he says. Carter’s father is an amazing man. If I can be a quarter of the man he is, I will consider it a win.   
“Earlier, Katrina broke up with me. She says that our studies will take up all our time so we’ll never get to see each other. Katrina just... just left! And I don’t know what to do?” I tell him before my own tears are pooling at the corner of my eyes. “I don’t understand? Did I do something wrong? Do you think she’s seeing another man?” I blurt out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV (Three hours earlier)  
  
When I’m done bawling my eyes out, I take a sip of water and call the only person I know who will understand.   
  
“Hi Chris,” I say as I start crying again.   
“Katrina, what wrong?”  
“I just broke up with Logan.”  
“Why would you break up with him? He’s your soulmate.”  
“I know! I know! But I just got my course schedule and I honestly don’t know when I’ll find time to study or sleep! Logan hates sleeping with the lights on so that is out of the question. I had to leave him. It’s better this way.”  
“Then why are you crying?”  
“Because I love him and I already miss him.”  
“Katrina, from what I see on the email I received from the school a few months back, you get to choose your schedule in the winter semester and following semesters after that. This semester is meant to test the students and push them hard so that future semesters are easier.”  
“I know, I got the email too.”  
“Katrina, you’ll be fine and you’ll do great. You were class valedictorian in high school and you graduated with highest distinction in College when you never even studied! I think you were a bit haste in your decision with Logan, but he loves you and he will wait for you.”  
  
I take a deep breath and thank Mr. Hayes for the pep talk.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV

Mr. Hayes sighs and he says “There is no way there is another man, Logan. Katrina loves you. It’s as clear as filtered water that she only has eyes for you.”   
“But then, why?” I choke.  
“Logan, University is different than high school or College. If she starts falling behind on her schoolwork, they will kick her out. Her dream job is to be a surgeon and that’s a lot of pressure she’s putting on herself. Maybe she feels like you will be a distraction? Maybe she got her class schedule and it seemed very overwhelming for her? But I know Katrina, there is no other man in her life” he says.  
“But, your wife left you out of the blue for my father!” I practically yell at him. “I’m sorry, that came out harsh. I feel like I’ve been sucker punched in the gut.”  
Mr. Hayes is quiet for a bit until he finally speaks. “Logan, my boy, my wife leaving me was not out of the blue. There were signs that she had been cheating. The shock was who she left me for... But that’s besides the point.”  
  
I feel ashamed that my father would break up mine and Carter’s family like that.  
  
“I have never seen two people more in love than you and Katrina. This will blow over. Give her some time. She’ll realize that her schedule is not as crazy as it seems and she’ll be back in your arms before you know it” he says in a calm voice.  
“She’s been gone 3 hours and it feels like months.”  
“Son, I know. When Carters’ mom left, I felt like I would never be the same person again but I just focused on my job and caring for Carter. Do that, focus on your studies and just take it one day at a time. OK?”  
“OK. Thanks Mr. Hayes” I say.   
“Logan, please call me Chris or Christopher” he says with a laugh.  
“Thank you, Christopher” I say as I hang up.

Thirty minutes later, I am back at my house and the boys are in the living room, watching a game on the big screen TV we bought earlier in the day. Jaxson sees me first and says “Hey bro, I heard about Katrina. Bummer. Want to grab a beer and watch the rest of the game with us to clear your head?”

I look up at my twin and shake my head. “I’m think I’m going to do some laps, check on me in a bit to make sure I haven’t drowned.”   
  
The guys chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Katrina's POV_

_Goddamn, that exam was tough!_ I think to myself as I leave the gymnasium. I’m on my way back to my apartment to pack up the rest of my clothes before heading home for the winter holidays when my phone buzzes in my jeans. I retrieve the phone from my pants and see that it’s a text message from Logan. I smile at my phone as I punch in my pin to read it.

**Logan:** Hey Beautiful! How was your exam? **  
Me:** Tough, but I did good... I think? **  
Logan:** I’m sure you aced it. **  
Logan:** I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Hayes is sending the guys and I to Florida for the winter vacation. We’ll be back a week before next semester starts. **  
Me:** Oh fun! Tell the boys to behave! **  
Logan:** I will. **  
Logan:** When I get back, I’d really like to talk face to face, if that’s alright with you? **  
Me:** Yeah, that sounds great. Call me when you get back.

I put my phone in my sweater pocket and walk home. I’m about to finish packing but I take out my cell phone and look over the conversation again. Something is missing. I think about what to write but there’s only three words that keep coming to mind. So I write them down.   
  
**Me: I miss you.**  
Almost immediately, Logan replies.  
 **Logan: I miss you more, Beautiful.  
**  
The biggest smile creeps up on my face as I read his words. I haven’t smiled like this since before I broke up with Logan. I feel butterflies in my stomach thinking about seeing him in a few weeks. What does he want to talk to me about? Has he found a new girlfriend and wants to let me know before I find out from someone else? But then, if he’s with someone, he surely wouldn’t still call me Beautiful... My mind keeps going over all the possible horrible things he would want to talk about but the only thing I want to tell him is that I was an idiot and I want him back. I need him back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week before the Winter semester starts, I’m back in my small apartment too exhausted to put my clothes in their drawers so I decide to read a cheesy romance novel with great explicit scenes. After reading half the book, I start falling asleep on my couch so I decide it’s time to hit the sack.   
  
The next morning, my phone rings and I bolt up out of bed. I groggily look over at my nightstand but my phone is not there. I follow the sound of the ringtone and it leads me to my bathroom. I answer it without looking who it is because I really don’t want it to go to voicemail because _that’s_ the most annoying thing ever!  
  
“Hello?” I try to sound cheery.  
“Hey Beautiful! I just got back” Logan says and man have I ever missed hearing his voice.  
“Oh, that’s great! What time is it?”   
“It’s almost noon... Did I wake you?” he asks.  
“Yeah” I say with a shy voice.   
“Sorry I woke you but, uh, the guys and I are throwing a party tonight. I think it’ll be a great time to get together and talk.”  
“Oh! Yeah, I’m there... But I don’t think I’m ‘Screw Crew Babe’ material” I lay on the playful sarcastic tone.  
“Ah, you’ve heard about that...” he says in a pained voice.  
“Hahahaha, Logan, I think the whole country knows about the Screw Crew... So when does this party start?”   
“Marcus asked people to show up at 8pm but we’ll be having supper at five and I’d really like it if you’d come then.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there. I’ll see you in five hours” I say trying keep my voice light, hoping he can’t hear the excitement I’m feeling.   
There’s a painful silence and I’m about to say goodbye when Logan speaks.  
“Katrina?”  
“Yes Logan?”  
“I love you.”  
  
Like an idiot, I start crying over the phone. The last four months have been the toughest of my life. Not only did I have 10 classes last semester but just as I thought, I barely had any time for myself or to sleep. I was nauseated and throwing up for the majority of the semester from exhaustion but the worst was missing Logan. I never knew I could love someone so much.   
  
“I love you too, Logan. Very much. I was not thinking straight last year...” I blurt out.   
“We’ll talk about it later. This isn’t an over the phone type of conversation. We need to be in front of each other for this.”  
“You’re right. I’ll see you in a bit” I say before hanging up.

I run to my luggage and start unpacking my new wardrobe I bought over the holidays since I lost a whopping 30lbs from the exhaustion. I need to look undeniably sexy for Logan tonight. I decide to wear the black skinny jeans that makes my booty look delicious for a white chick and a gold glittery tank top that plunges to my mid back and shows off my rack just right if I wear the proper bra. I’ve always been a tomboy growing up so I definitely need help in the hair and makeup area. I look up hair salons that has a makeup artist on location and I book an appointment for 3pm.   
  


After my appointment, I make my way to the guys’ house. I’m about ten minutes early. Before I can I ring the bell, Marcus opens the door with Jaxson standing behind him.   
  
“The party is at 8, come back then” Marcus says as he and Jaxson leave the house.  
“Is that a way to talk to your friend?” I say with a hand on my hip.  
Jaxson turns around and looks me up and down.   
“Holy shit, Katrina! Is that really you?” he asks stopping at my tits since my winter jacket is open and I nod.   
“Sorry Skiba, I didn’t even recognize you” Marcus says.   
“It’s alright. Logan invited me for supper. Where are you guys going? I thought we were all having supper together, like old times?”   
“We are on our way to pick up the pizzas, Chinese and Italian foods.” Jaxson chimes in. “We should be back in about 20 minutes. Logan and the guys are setting up in the kitchen. I wish I can see the look on my brother’s face when he sees you cuz damn! You look fine.”   
“Nice Jaxson...” I say as I walk in the house. I am feeling a bit disgusted that my ex-boyfriend’s twin brother would say that about me. I step through the threshold, hang my jacket on the wall and walk down the hall into the kitchen. Carter is sitting at the table placing paper plates around the table while Rhett is setting the plastic cutlery next to the plates Carter just placed. Logan has his back to me since he’s getting the glasses from the cupboard.   
  
“Hey, set another place. Katrina is coming over for supper” he says with a little bit of nerves in his voice as he’s counting the glasses. Rhett sees me.  
“Are you finally going to tell her that you were a miserable fuck without her and want her back?” Rhett asks, winking at me. I hear Logan sigh “That’s the plan.”  
  
When I announce my presence, Logan turns around and catches my eye. His eyes widen as he takes in my appearance. The way he’s looking at me is making me blush. I almost feel like if the others were to disappear, he’d take me right here on the kitchen table. Thank god for makeup or I’d probably look like a fire hydrant right now.   
  
The guys fill me in on everything that has gone on since I ‘left’ during supper. They mention that Marcus started The Screw Crew List as a joke but Rhett took it to heart and started fucking everything in sight. Apparently Rhett and Marcus are neck and neck, followed by Jaxson then Carter. Things got kind of awkward when I look over at Logan.   
“And, you?”  
  
Logan swallows deeply and before he can reply, Rhett jumps in “You can count on one hand how many girls he’s slept with... including you, Katrina. Logan here is not a man-whore. Although many girls on campus wish he was.” The guys are in an uproar of laughter and I smile as I lean into Logan and ask him if we can go to his room to talk. He takes me by the hand and guides me upstairs.   
  
When we reach the landing, I turn to the right but he turns to the left. I look at him, feeling confused because the last time I was here, his room was to the right of the stairs.   
“I couldn’t stay in that room after...” He didn’t have to say it. I knew it was because of me.   
I walk over to him and give him a hug. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and kisses my forehead before leading me into his new room.   
  
We sit down on his comfy California King size bed looking at each other. My palms are getting sweaty because even though Rhett blatantly said that Logan wanted me back, I owe him an explanation.   
“Logan, I was nuts last year to let you go. My schedule was very overwhelming that I panicked and I just did the only thing that I thought was right at the time. I was so very wrong. I was lonely and I missed you every second of every day. I know I don’t deserve a second chance but I really want to make it up to you.”   
  
Logan was too quick for me to react. He jumped on me, making me crash onto his bed. His body was on top of mine as he started kissing me. “God, I missed you” he said in between kisses. He slowly started kissing down my neck which made a hoarse moan escape from my mouth. He looks into my eyes and I see a devilish smile on his lips.   
  
“What’s that look for?” I ask with a cheeky grin.  
“You said you’d ‘make it up to me’” he says with a full smile. Seeing him smile makes me swoon. “You know what that means” he utters as he gets off me.   
“Oh, yes, I do.”  
  
I get off the bed and walk him over to his desk chair. I kiss him as I start to unbuckle his belt and then unzip his jeans. Breaking the kiss, I pull down his pants along with his boxers and help him step out of them. Now I place my hands on his shoulders and force him to sit down on his chair. I kneel in front of him and grab his already stiff cock. I start off by stroking him slowly, waiting for the bead of pre-cum to leak out before rubbing it all over the head of his penis. I start pumping it harder until Logan starts shaking a bit. That’s my cue to add my mouth. I tease his cock by licking from the base of his shaft to the tip before taking his full length in my mouth. He grabs a fist full of my hair, holding it behind my head so he can see my full lips go up and down on him. As we make eye contact, he starts trembling a bit harder and I know he won’t last much longer.   
  
Logan loves it when I give him head because I don’t really do it often. I’d rather please him in other ways but today, I want to make him feel good, to make up for being a total flake a few months ago. I can tell he’s enjoying it because he’s now thrusting his hips into me, his cock hits the back of my throat making me gag and tear up. _Thank god for waterproof mascara_ is all I can think about.   
  
“Can I cum in your mouth?” Logan huffs and all I can do is moan my enthusiasm. That’s all it took for Logan to completely lose control and shoot his load in my mouth. I swallow his seed like I would gulp some water. I stand up to go to the bathroom but he grabs me around the waist and sits me down on his lap. He grasps my chin, turns my head towards his and kisses me.   
  
After a long heated kiss, he beams at me and blurts out “Will you move in with me?”


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's POV

It took a little bit of convincing but Katrina finally agreed to move in with me and the guys. Nearly two days later and all of her stuff is finally in my room and set up for the semester ahead. Her double bed, couches and dresser are in the spare bedroom while her desk, chair, bookcase and clothes are in my room. We’ve had to rearranged the room to make space for everything. It’s a little cramped but totally worth it as long as I can spend every spare minute I have with her, even if it’s just sitting at our desks studying.   
  
My attitude has changed since she’s been back in my life. Even the guys have noticed that with Katrina here, I feel happy and I smile way more often which makes my cheeks hurt. Katrina wasn’t kidding when she mentioned that her schoolwork was extreme. The books she needs for her classes cost nearly as much as half a year’s mortgage of this house. Having Katrina near me everyday makes me feel like a kid in a candy shop. She lights up my life and I can’t wait to ask her to marry me when we are finally done with University.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV

It’s half-way through the semester and the workload is driving me crazy. I spend a lot of time after classes in the library because the guys, with the exception of Logan, still have the screw crew list going. Fridays, Logan and I usually take a walk near the Saint-Laurent river after supper at the Screw Crew House but since I have a group project due on Monday and this is the only time all five members of the team are available, I have no choice but to cancel on Logan.   
  
It was almost 9pm when I leave the library and make my way home. It was a long day and I need some food in my stomach so when I get home, I run straight into the kitchen and open the fridge. Marcus is sitting at the table with his laptop open and I see “The Screw Crew List” is open. His phone rings so he gets up from the table and walks into a more private room to take his call. Curiosity is killing me and I get the urge to scroll over the list. I sit down in Marcus’ chair and start perusing. Right under the heading is a points system:   
100 points per girl,   
300 points for a MFM threesome,   
500 points for a FFM threesome and   
1000 points for four or more people.  
Every entry has a date, the name of the girl/girls and the allotted points.   
  
Like they mentioned at their party a couple of months back, Marcus and Rhett have so many female names under their names. Rhett had one 1000 points but Marcus has way more names. Jaxson and Carter has what I would deem an ‘appropriate’ amount of names for single guys but I am in shock to see that they don’t have any threesome points.

I scroll down to Logan's name and I am see three female names under his. I’m a little upset because I recognize one of the names. She’s in a few of my med classes but, I really shouldn’t get upset by that. I did tell Logan that we were through. What was I expecting? That he’d actually wait for me to come to my senses? He is a man after all and his needs are different than mine. I hear Marcus saying his farewells on the phone so I’m about to scroll the list to the top when something catches my eye. Logan has 300 points next to his name. My eyes start to tear up. Marcus is walking into the kitchen as I burst out of there like a bat out of hell before he notices my tears. I run up the stairs but instead of going to mine and Logan’s room, I turn right and head towards the guest bedroom. I really don’t want to see Logan right now and I absolutely do not want him to see me crying.

I walk into the guest bedroom and freeze when I see three people sitting on my old bed. Rhett, his sister, Mia, and Logan are all on the bed studying from their laptops. My eyes widen when I see them. Mia is the first to look up and takes in my appearance.   
  
“Are you OK, Katrina?” she asks which makes Logan’s head snap up to look at me.   
He’s about to get up from the bed when I run out of the room. I know he’ll catch up to me by the time I make it to our room so I open Carters’ door, close it behind me and lock the door. I close my eyes and lean my forehead on the door. Logan is on the other side knocking, telling me to let him in.  
  
“Ummm, can you get lost” I hear some random girl say. “Carter is about to fuck my brains out. You can have him next.”  
I turn around and see one of my best friends, naked and about to enter the girl with the rude attitude. Carter sees the hurt in my eyes and says “Get out”.  
“Yeah, you heard him, he said get out!” she raises her voice at me, rolling her eyes.   
“I meant you” he grinds, looking down at the slut.   
She huffs as she slides out from under him, puts on her clothes and murmuring “Whatever...”   
Carter puts on his jogging pants. I move away from the door so Carter can escort her out. When the door opens, she leaves and I can hear Logan saying something but Carter puts up his hand, nods to Logan and then shuts the door behind him. Carter sits on his bed and points to the love seat. I sit down and tears start flowing down my cheeks.   
  
“What happened?” He asks.  
“I just saw the Screw List. Logan had a threesome” I say as more tears fall from my eyes.   
“Katrina, you broke up with him. What was he supposed to do? Become a fucking Priest?” he growls.   
“Oh, it’s not that, Carter. I know I fucked up last year and I never in a million years expected him to wait for me. I think what’s bothering me most is the fact that he experienced one without me.”  
  
Carter looks up at me in confusion.   
“That’s not what I was expecting to hear” he laughs.   
“It’s so hard to explain... Logan is my one and only. Honestly, I don’t want another person. If he and I don’t get married, I’d rather be the crazy cat lady than try again with someone else. I just thought that, we would have had that experience together...” I tell Carter.   
“So, you want to have a threesome one day?”  
“No! Yes... maybe? I honestly don’t know?”  
  
I’m happy the tears have stopped flowing. Carter lays down on his bed and turns to the side to look at me. “If it’ll make you feel any better, he didn’t enjoy it. He came down halfway through and started gaming with the rest of us. Marcus had fun with her though.”   
“So, you’re saying Logan was kinda like the Ross of the threesome?”  
Carter roars in laughter, acknowledging my FRIENDS reference. “Yeah, I guess you can say that!”  
I stand up from the couch and feel confident enough to face the music that is my boyfriend.   
“Thanks Carter. I’m sorry about cock-blocking you before.”  
Carter gets out of bed and walks over to me. He frames my face with his massive hands and leans down until I am starring into his dark eyes.   
“That girl,” his head cocks towards the door, “she’s a dime a dozen. You are pure gold. Don’t you ever apologize. You are my sister and family comes first” he says before kissing my forehead. “Now go talk to your man.” His kind words make my heart swell and I pat his cheek twice with my hand before leaving his room.  
  
I walk down the hall to my bedroom and I find Logan pacing at the foot of the bed. He looks at me with worry in his eyes. I make my way over to him and kiss him hard. Logan holds my neck with his hands, keeping our lips locked onto each other. When we break free, he asks “Why were you crying just before?”  
“I saw the Screw Crew List and it said you had a threesome” I say, suddenly interested in my shoes.   
“Do you want to hear about it? Would that make you feel less... uncomfortable?”  
“Carter already told me you didn’t enjoy it, so...”  
“No, I did not. Marcus was tired of seeing me moping around the house and told me to join him. But, it was not for me. It didn’t feel right.”  
“What about Millie Vaillancourt?” I ask about my med school peer.  
  
His face drops. “Please don’t think any less of me... I noticed the two of you talking on campus from time to time so I approached her. I didn’t want to sleep with her, you have to understand that. I asked her if she could discreetly hand me your class schedule and she said she’d only do it if I introduced her to the Screw Crew and made her a Screw Crew Babe” he says with regret. “I knew some of your classes ended late and I wanted to make sure you got home OK. I made sure of it, actually, all the guys...” he stops and looks up at me when I put my hand on his cheek.   
  
“I wish your first threesome would have been with me.”  
He looks up at me in shock. “You want to have one?” he asks.   
I laugh. “Carter asked me the same thing and I said ‘No! Yes... maybe? I dunno?’” Logan smiles at me.   
“I just thought that I’d be there with you if we ever decided to have one.”  
  
There’s a moment of silence between us before Logan speaks up.   
“It wasn’t all bad. It was interesting but the girl wasn’t you. I want you to have that experience too” he says looking at me trying to figure out if this is what I really want.   
“It sounds great and all but who would be the third party?”  
“That’s up to you. It could be another girl or a guy. The only thing I want is you to be there. I want you to be comfortable and if you say it’s not what you want, we’ll stop” he says in a determined voice.   
“I definitely do not want another girl because I am not sharing you with anybody.”  
“Then how about one of the guys?” he asks.  
“Logan... I don’t know. You can’t just organize a threesome. It has to be in the moment, sensual and with consent from all parties. If we ask one of the guys, it’ll be stiff with a bunch of rules. I don’t think I can. All I really want, from now on, is to have you and only you. Maybe we can revisit this threesome idea another time but not right now.”   
  
He nods and kisses my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan's POV

Today is Katrina’s Birthday and she has her final exam of the semester. I had to sleep in the guestroom the last two nights because she was up studying all damn night and I can’t sleep with a light on. Tonight, however, I get to hold her in my arms for as long as I want.   
  
For about five weeks now, I have been trying to come up with the perfect birthday present for her. When her exam ends at 2pm, I will greet her outside the gymnasium and we’ll go for our walk along the river. I hired a caricaturist to be at our favourite spot to draw us as newlyweds. For supper, I decided to reserve a spot at a fancy steakhouse that we both enjoy from time to time and then we will spend the night at a swanky hotel so we can have some privacy from the guys.

If all goes as planned, it will be an amazing night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV

I’m greeted by Logan the second I leave the gym from my final exam. He’s looking gorgeous in his straight leg jeans and white t-shirt. He’s holding a bouquet of flowers and he opens his arms wide for a hug. I run into his arms and kiss him.   
  
“Happy Birthday, Beautiful. These are for you” he says handing me the bouquet of daisies. Some of my classmates “ooh” and “ah” as they walk by. I beam at Logan and kiss him again.   
“Thank you, my love.”  
  
Logan takes my hand and he leads the way towards the Saint-Laurent river. His palms are sweaty in mine so I let go and wrap my arm around his waist as he wraps his around my shoulders. I love being close to Logan. He makes me happy. I love his smell. I love how he’s the nicest person in the world. I love that he loves me fiercely. I love him, 100%. I want to be with him forever.   
He made me a promise in high school that when we graduated University, he was going to propose to me but I have plans to ask him sooner... tonight sooner! I truly can’t imagine my life without him. Our little breakup last year made me realize that he is my person and I am going to do everything in my power to make him happy.   
  
I look up at Logan and smile as I imagine the shock on his face when I ask him to marry me. He’s going to be speechless and I have a feeling our love making session is going to be awesome.  
“What are you looking at?”  
“Your handsome face and how I want to kiss you” I answer. He lets go of my shoulders and steps in front of me.  
“I can’t deny the birthday girl the wish to kiss me” he says with a smile as he leans down to kiss me.  
“Mmmmhmmm” I moan into his mouth. “This is shaping up to be a great birthday.”  
“It’s just beginning” he replies with another kiss.  
  
We continue walking on the edge of the water when we come upon to a caricaturist. Logan looks at me with a raised eyebrow and cocks his head towards the cartoonist.  
“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” I practically scream jumping into his arms. Despite being a science gal, I appreciate any artist that can draw, especially since I can’t, even if my life depended on it. I just can’t quite grasp the depth perception and shading. It’s like magic to me.   
Logan laughs at my reaction and says “Alright, let’s wait in line.”

  
We didn’t have to wait long, this man can draw an image in a heartbeat. We sit down on the chairs provided by the artist and he asks if we have anything specific. I shake my head but I notice his and Logan’s behaviour. They silently agree on something. As a soon-to-be-doctor, I was taught to look for physical behaviour because a patient may tell us one thing but their mannerism speaks something completely different. I side eye Logan but shake it from my mind.   
“How long have you two been together?”  
“Five years” Logan and I both say at the same time. We look at each other and giggle.  
“I have the perfect idea then.”  
  
Within minutes, the man shows us the image of Logan and myself with giant heads. I am wearing a wedding dress and veil while holding flowers, the same flowers I’m currently holding. Logan has a tux on with a bow tie and we are in a car that has a sign that says “Just married”.   
“It’s perfect” I exclaim. “It’ll look great in our bedroom, don’t you think?”   
“Wherever you want to put it, will be fine by me.”  
He gives the artist a fifty dollar bill and we walk back to our house.   
  
When we walk into the house, the guys are in the living room watching television. When they see me, they all run over to the door and line up down the hall. It’s a thing with these guys, they line up on special occasions and kiss the person of the hour. Jaxson is first in line. He gives me a tight hug then kisses my cheek. Marcus kisses my forehead and wishes me a Happy Birthday. Rhett and I do our not-so-secret handshake before he wraps me in his arms. Finally, Carter gives me a strong hug and whispers in my ear “Have fun tonight.”  
  
I beam at the guys and I feel tears starting to pool in the corner of my eyes.   
“I can’t believe how amazing all of you are. I am so happy I call each and every one of you family. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have five incredible men that love me for who I am.”  
“And no one loves you more than I do” Logan claims as he wraps his arm around me and showers my neck in juicy kisses. “Now, let’s go shower and get ready for your birthday supper.”  
  
I race up the stairs with Logan right on my tail. He slaps my ass as I reach the landing, I squeal like a pig and giggle. I turn around and pretend to grab for Logan’s balls. He retreats a bit but then pounces on me, pinning me to our door and kisses me some more.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you more, Beautiful.”

When we walk into our room, we strip the clothes off each other, lavishing the other in kisses.   
We jump in the shower together and before I can reach for my shampoo bottle, Logan places my hands on the back wall and whispers in my ear to bend over and spread my legs. I do as he says and I’m pleased to feel his tongue finds my sweet spot. I moan and shiver because it was so unexpected. In no time, I am screaming Logan’s name as I find my release. “You taste wonderful” he says down there.  
  
I smirk and reach for my shampoo bottle. Logan yanks it from my hands and says “Allow me.”  
He lathers my hair with the shampoo and rinses it out. His caress is soft and attentive. I open my eyes when he’s done and he’s staring back at me. The love in his eyes makes my stomach flutter. I grab the shower gel, squeeze some on the loofah and start rubbing it all over Logan’s body. He does the same for me. His touch is delicate and sensual.   
  
I get out of the shower first and pat myself dry. I sit down at the vanity so I can blow dry and straighten my hair before applying some lip gloss and mascara. Logan steps out of the bathroom to get dressed. He comes back in as I’m passing the iron over my hair. I gawk at how hot he looks. He’s wearing navy trousers and a grey dress shirt that is complimented by a tan coloured belt and shoes. My man looks amazing so I ask “Do we really have to go out for supper? Can’t we stay in and fuck?”  
“Get dressed, Beautiful, we have a reservation that we can’t miss” Logan chuckles.

I finally decide to wear a strapless, baby blue A-line dress with a built-in bra and rope belt. I wear my navy ballerina flats to match Logan’s pants.  
“You look gorgeous” Logan breathes.   
I can only smile at him as I grab my nautical themed purse and hook my arm around his before leaving the house. Logan opens the passenger door for me and waits until I’m settled before closing it. He walks in front of the car, giving me a glimpse of his firm buttocks that I can’t wait to bite into later. He gets in the driver’s seat and we take off to the restaurant.   
  
We had an amazing supper and I’m stuffed. When the waiter comes back and offers us the dessert menu, I decline. Logan looks at me and sternly says “It’s your Birthday. You are having dessert.”  
I sigh and take the menu from the waiter. I look over what they have to offer and order the chocolate mousse cake. It has been a while since I’ve indulged in a sugary treat and I actually start getting excited for it. The waiter comes back with his hands full. He sets the strawberry cheesecake in front of Logan and when he puts my cake in front of me, I notice something glittery on top. It’s a diamond ring sitting in a mini-muffin foil wrap. My breath hitches in my throat as Logan gets down on one knee.  
  
“Katrina, my love, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”


	6. Chapter 6

Logan's POV

“Katrina, my love, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” I say on one knee in front of her.   
She turns her head to me and I can see tears trickling down her cheeks. It’s been a good thirty seconds since I asked her to marry me and I’m afraid she’s going to say “no” until she lunges from her chair, gets down on her knees in front of me and holds me tight while whispering “Yes, yes... A million times, yes! I will gladly take your name!”   
  
Pride fills my heart as I grab her face and kiss her hard. We stand up together, I grab the ring from her cake and slip it onto her finger. The restaurant goers near our table start clapping in their excitement as a blush slowly creeps up my neck. I spot Katrina admiring her ring with an immense grin as she sits back down on her chair.   
  
“I...I also have something for you” she says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a rectangular box that could fit a card or a thin book of similar size. I take the box from her, place it on the table and open it. It’s a card with a heart on the front that reads “To the love of my life”. I open the card and read what my beautiful fiance wrote.  
  
 **Logan, my love,**

**I want you—all of you. I want to look into your eyes when I wake up, every day, every night. I want to lie beside you in bed and snuggle for warmth during winters. I want to feel your sleep-laden arms around me, feeling me up in your dreams. I want you to wake me up in the middle of the night to have your fill of me.  
I want you—I want you to share every single detail of your life, until it becomes mine. All of it, until it fills me up—my body, soul and mind. I want the security of your arm as my blanket. I want to feel the smooth skin and sooty smell of your body against mine. All this and more, until your life becomes mine, and mine yours.  
I want to carry the warm, invisible stamp on me—the mark that says I am a taken woman, owned in entirety. That I’m a woman conquered.**

**Today, I want to give you my all, and more. Today, I want to be with you. Today, I am yours,** **f** **orever yours.  
Logan West, love ** **of my life** **, will you marry me?  
P.S: ** **Wear the ring for "yes," close the box for "no."**

  
  


I’m a little confused by the last line until I look in the box. At the bottom is a simple yet elegant silver men’s wedding band. I pick up the ring and see the inscription “Forever Yours” written on the inside. I slide it on my own finger as I look at Katrina dumbfounded.   
_My beautiful woman just asked me to marry her._  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV  
  
What are the fucking chances that Logan asked me to marry him on the same night I asked him? I think we share a brain! He really did look speechless and I couldn’t wait to get home just so I can have my way with him. Before I get into the car, Logan said he had one more surprise for me then proceeded to blindfolded me before helping me into his car.   
  
During the drive to wherever we were going, Logan grabs my left hand into his right and starts playing with the ring he got me.   
“It suits you.”  
“What does?”  
“The ring. I didn’t know what kind to get until Rhett, of all people, said that you were a simple girl with a bit of flair, so that’s what I picked out. We can exchange it if you want something else” he says doubting his choice of ring.   
“It’s perfect, Logan. I’m keeping it,” I say squeezing his hand. “Now, can I take off the blindfold?”  
“Nope!”  
  
We drive for what seems like hours -OK, I’m exaggerating- until Logan parks the car. He gets out and comes to my side. He opens the door, guides me out and slams it shut behind him. He walks me into a sweet smelling building and makes me sit down on a comfy couch. “Stay here and don’t remove the blindfold. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Logan returns and grabs my arm. “Alright, let’s go.” I stand up and walk with Logan. We step into an elevator and that’s when he removes the blindfold from my eyes.   
“Where are we?”  
“Hotel Le St-James” he says nonchalantly.   
“Holy shit, Logan! This is one of the most expensive hotels in Montreal!”   
“And we got the penthouse” he says with a smirk.   
  
The elevator door chimes open and we are greeted by a short corridor. We walk out and reach our penthouse door. Logan takes the key card out of his wallet and opens the door. We step in and I just eyeball all the elegance of the spacious room.   
“I asked at reception to bring up a bottle of champagne in a bit. What do you think?”  
I turn to look at Logan and now I am the one who is speechless.   
“You planned all of this?” I say twirling around with my arms out, making my dress swish.   
He nods.  
“When?”  
“About five weeks ago” he shrugs.   
I walk up to him, grab his face and kiss him. His hands slide down my sides and rest at my hips. There’s a couch behind him so I walk him to it. When he sits down, I straddle him and start to unbutton his dress shirt.   
  
The door to the penthouse opens and someone says “Room Service”. I stop kissing Logan because the voice sounds awfully familiar. I turn my head towards the entry hall and see Carter with a bottle of Champagne in one hand and three glasses in the other.   
“Carter, what are you doing here?” I ask in utter bewilderment.  
“Logan didn’t tell you yet?” he says putting the bottle and glasses down on the table. Now, I turn back to Logan, searching his face for an answer.  
“I asked Carter here because...” he hesitates. “Because I want you to experience a threesome with someone you trust.”  
“You asked Carter?” I whisper although Carter can hear everything we say.  
“Well, yeah. I didn’t think you’d feel comfortable with Jax, I personally wouldn’t. Plus, you keep saying that Marcus and Rhett are man-whores. So that left Carter.” he says. “If you don’t want to do this, Carter can leave. It’s all about what you want. Carter and I have talked about it and we agreed, no rules, whatever feels natural, we do it. If something feels wrong, we stop right away. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, we will stop.”  
  
I close my eyes and take in everything Logan just told me. I take a deep breath in and as I exhale, the air comes out of my slightly open lips. When I open my eyes, they catch Logan’s.   
“Just feel?” I ask. “Just feel” he repeats.   
It’s all he needs to say to make me start kissing him again while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

He waves Carter over. Logan bunches the hem of my dress in his hands and starts to pull it further upwards. Carter now standing behind me, unzips the back of my dress while nuzzling my neck. Once the dress is over my head, I feel two sets of hands on my body. Logan takes my breasts in his hands and captures a nipple in his mouth which makes me gasp. Carter is slowly creeping his hands down my sides and I feel turned-on by all the attention. I turn my head to the side and Carter catches my lips with his. His tongue gently trails my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let him in.   
  
Logan’s fierce kisses are tame compared to Carter’s. It feels like Carter is trying to devour my mouth and I feel a pool of excitement settle between my legs. One of Carter’s hands travels further down until it reaches my ass. He grabs a handful and squeezes hard. I moan in his mouth which makes his tongue go further into mine. He comes up for air and looks into my eyes.

  
I get off Logan and stare at the two men. _My god they are gorgeous and they are both here to please me._ My lady bits start to quiver with excitement. My panties are now drenched so I remove them.   
“I feel like I’m at a disadvantage, guys. Take off your clothes for me.”  
  
Carter pulls his shirt over his head in one swift motion and starts on his jeans. Logan stands up from the couch, shrugs off the already unbuttoned shirt and then pulls off his pants. Both men look like Gods. Those marble statues in Greece have nothing on these two. I walk over to Carter and run my hands down his chest to his abs. “Sit down” I tell him and he does. I sit in his lap and lean back onto him. He sweeps my hair to the side so my neck is exposed and he starts kissing it. His arms reach around and start kneading my breasts.   
  
I look up at Logan. “I want you on your knees so you can eat me, just like you did in the shower.”  
Logan follows my instructions. He starts licking my clit slowly. Only when I start rubbing myself against his face, wanting more of him, does he start to suck on it. I moan and lean my head back which gives Carter better access to my neck and he starts nibbling. Logan adds two fingers into the mix and he says “God, Beautiful, you’re so wet!” and I can feel Carter beginning to grow under me. Before long, I am cumming all over Logan’s face. When I settle down from my high, I reach for him and grab his face. I kiss Logan enthusiastically and lick my juices off his face.   
  
I get off Carter and walk towards the bedroom. The boys follow me. I sit down at the foot of the bed and wait for them to reach me. I grab a cock in each hand and start stroking them. Carter growls, leans his head back and starts massaging the breast closest to him while I make eye contact with Logan. I mouth “I love you” right before I lean down and take him in my mouth. This time, he growls and grabs my hair behind my head to help me bob up and down on his giant rod.   
  
Now, I have Carter’s big dick in my mouth as I stroke my man. Logan sits down next to me, grabs my leg that is touching his and throws it over his lap so he has access to my vagina. He starts rubbing my clit and fingering me. I feel euphoric. When I’m done sucking and stroking the guys, I tell Carter to lay down on the bed. I throw a condom at him and he puts it on. Thank god Logan bought lubrication because I’m going to need a lot of it if I want to fit Carter’s huge cock in my ass.   
  
I lube myself up and put even more on Carter. I straddle him in reverse cowgirl and ease myself slowly on to his penis. The pain is immense but I keep going slowly, pushing through the pain, letting his cock stretch me out. Logan is standing at the foot of the bed, watching and stroking his own cock. When I get Carter’s cock all the way in, he helps as I start bouncing up and down on him just to get used to his girth. When I am comfortable with the feeling, I lean back and put my hands on the bed, holding myself up, and put my feet on Carter’s thighs. I look down at Logan and say “I want you in me now.” He reaches for his own condom, “No, baby... No condom” I purr.

  
The excitement in his eyes is something I haven’t seen since prom night which turns me on even more than I thought possible. He then jumps on the bed, positions himself at my entrance, teasing my clit with a few strokes of his cock and glides in with ease. “Oh! You feel incredible!” he hisses. Logan gives me a soft kiss before he starts pounding me hard.  
  
Carter and Logan find a rhythm that works for all of us. The double penetration feels amazing and I know that when I find my release, it’s going to be a powerful one. Carter, every now and then will lean forward to kiss or nibble on my neck which makes me moan every time. The kisses down my chest from Logan makes me shiver.   
  
“Katrina, you feel amazing!” Carter howls and all I can do is moan in agreement.   
Logan’s breaths are erratic and his moans are getting louder which can only mean he’s going to cum soon. I kiss him.   
“Cum inside me, baby. Oh, cum for me. I want it. I need it!” I beg him and after a few more solid hip movements, he cums with a final deep thrust. He kisses me until Carter and I find our release.   
“Oh Fuck!” I scream in Logan’s mouth.  
  
Logan slides out of me and lays down to my left. I roll off Carter and lay down on the bed next to him, the middle of a hot guy sandwich. I stare into Logan’s eyes, wrap my arms and legs around him and kiss him. Carter is getting out of the bed and about to discard his condom when I twist around and grab his wrist.   
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going home to let you two celebrate your engagement.”  
“No, you’re staying here for some post-sex cuddling” I tell him. He looks over at my man and Logan puts his hands up in defence. Carter shrugs and gets back in bed, spooning me from behind, kissing my neck and placing his hand on my hip. “Hmmmmmm, this is nice.” I say to no one in particular. Both Carter and Logan squeeze me tight before we drift off to sleep.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV

I wake up and look over at the night stand to see it’s only 6am. Katrina’s arm is draped over my chest and when I look over to her, she is on her stomach closer Carter, her head in the crook of his neck and her other arm draped over his chest. Carter is awake, staring at the ceiling and caressing her arm.   
  
“Morning” I say.  
“Sorry Logan. I know I wasn’t supposed to stay the night” he says looking over at me with an apologetic look.   
“It’s fine. It’s what Katrina wanted.”  
  
At the mention of her name, Katrina starts stirring in her sleep. I feel her tense up.  
“Did that really happen last night?” she asks in a breathy sigh.   
“Yes, Beautiful.” I say as I lean over to kiss the back of her head. She looks at me with a shy smile and kisses me on the lips.   
“Uh, Carter... would you mind... looking the other way, please?” She says in a bashful tone.   
Carter gets up and says he’ll meet us in the living room of the suite.  
  
Katrina darts out of bed and into the bathroom. She comes back out in a housecoat that has been provided by the hotel and smiles when she sees me sitting naked on the bed.   
  
“I hope you had a good time last night.”  
“It was fantastic. And not at all awkward as I thought it was going to be. Well, except for this morning. I don’t know what the protocol is for ‘morning after threesome’” she laughs. I grab her wrist and bring her to me. She sits on my lap, her face inches from mine.  
  
“Can I ask you to do something for me? You don’t have to do it...”   
“What do you want me to do?” she asks, raising her eyebrows.   
“Can I watch as Carter fucks you” I say tentatively.   
Katrina wiggles a bit in my lap. I can see she’s thinking about it. She looks uneasy about my request.   
“I don’t know, Logan. You... you want to watch as another man sleeps with your fiancee? I mean, we just got engaged and our first sexual act was a threesome. Now you want me to fuck another man, solo?”  
  
Yup, she’s not going to do it. It’s true though, We’ve been engaged for a little over 8 hours and we haven’t done anything just the two of us. I’m a little hurt but I can’t hold it against her. I thought it would be fun to actually experience how a voyeur feels when he catches a couple having sex.   
  
“Carter! Come in here!” she screams making me jump under her. Carter comes walking into the room. He had put his jeans on but he was still topless. She walks over to him, gracefully let’s the housecoat fall to the floor and she starts unbuckling his belt. His eyes widen and then looks at me for answers.   
  
“Just go with it” I say with a dry mouth and lean back and enjoy the show.   
  
“My soon-to-be-husband wants to watch as you fuck my brains out, so I say let’s give him a good show” Katrina tells him and my cock springs to life. She takes off his jeans, kneels in front of him and shoves his cock into her mouth. Before long, Carter is rock hard and ready for business. He picks up Katrina and brings her to the bed. When she’s comfortable, Carter crawls on top of her and kisses her until her lips are swollen and red. He slowly makes his way down her body until he forces her legs open to make room for his broad shoulders. He lowers his face to her pussy and the second he starts to devour her, she’s writhing beneath him and holding the sheets hard in her fists.   
  
I am pumping myself as I watch two of my best friends. Watching Katrina squirm as another man pleasures her makes me feel a bit jealous but at the same time, I am very much aroused. My cock is so hard that I want to join in on the fun. I’m about to get up from my chair when Katrina starts screaming Carter’s name in pure ecstasy. He grabs a condom from the side table, rolls it on himself in a hurry and plows into my woman ruthlessly hard that makes her gasps.   
  
After a few minutes, she’s panting that she wants to do doggy style. Carter takes his cock out of her and let’s her get into position. She’s facing me so I’ll be able to see her huge tits bouncing everywhere. Carter enters her from behind and the look of pure pleasure nearly makes me lose it.   
  
Katrina looks at me and says “Logan, come fuck my face and cum in my mouth.”  
She doesn’t need to tell me twice. I get off the couch and slide my cock into her mouth. I grab her hair so it’s out of her face and I start to pound her mouth and throat like it’s her pussy. Just like the blow job I got from her at the beginning of term, she starts gagging and tearing up from my length hitting the back of her throat.   
  
“Oh god” Carter moans as he cums. Not long after, I splurge inside Katrina’s mouth like she asked. This time she let it leak from her mouth and down her chin until it falls onto the bed. Damn, she’s sexy in every way. This has definitely been a night to remember.

  
  
Katrina's POV

Carter gasps behind me as he retreats his cock from me and Logan and I look over at him. I feel a warm liquid dripping down my thighs and my hand instantly goes to my vagina. His cum is leaking down my legs. I feel something odd between my lips and pull out the condom that Carter just used.   
  
I place the used condom down on the bed in front of me. Logan’s face is that of shock and Carter has a worried look on his. I sigh, get up from the bed and go to the bathroom to wash up. Both men follow me in.   
  
“I’m sorry” Carter apologizes. “I put it on so fast. I didn’t even look to see if it was on properly.”  
I look up at Carter and he’s pale. “Sit down before you faint” I tell him. “Anyways, I’m on the pill, I wouldn’t worry too much about it but I would feel more comfortable if we all got tested for STDs and STIs.”  
Both men nod their agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's POV

Since the engagement, Katrina and I started renting a small apartment not far from the Screw Crew House. We needed our own space since the guys still fuck everything that breathes. We go over there for Friday night suppers, game nights and for some parties. I also go to the house every other day to go swimming.

This semester has been rough on Katrina, not only are her medical classes getting tougher, she has a stage shadowing a surgeon and she managed to somehow hurt her back last month. It’s the final week of the semester and I can’t wait for it to be over so she can get the much needed rest she deserves. My beautiful woman works too hard for her own good.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katrina's POV  
  


Only three more hours left of my stage until Logan picks me up to go to Friday night supper at the Screw Crew House. I can’t wait to get off my feet so I can relax my back. I may have injured it in a sex related incident but I can’t be certain. Anyways, I decided to tough it out until the end of term to get it checked.

I am leaning over the nursing station counter, stretching my back, when the doctor I’m shadowing, Dr. Kennata, walks up to me.   
“How are you feeling Dr. Skiba?” he asks.   
“Honestly, not so great. I injured my back a while ago and it’s just getting worst. I have an appointment for December 20th. I just couldn’t afford to miss out on anything” I mention the appointment because there have been others telling me to ‘get it checked’.   
He asks me a bunch of questions regarding the pain and what I think caused it and he offers to do an x-ray and CT scan after he dismisses Millie and myself. I accept because, why not?  
  
I call Logan to let him know that I’ll be late for supper and to go on ahead to the Screw Crew house without me. No point for him to wait around for me when he can spend some time alone with the boys.  
“Are you sure?” he asks.  
“Yeah, I’ll catch an Uber. It shouldn’t take me too long” I say.   
“Alright. But if you’re not at the house by 7pm, I’m dragging you out of there” he says playfully.  
“At least, I wouldn’t have to walk” I laugh. “I love you. See you soon.”  
“Bye Beautiful.”  
  
I’m in my panties and a hospital gown as the x-ray technician gets me in the position I’m needed to get the best image possible. Dr. Kennata is in the other room, ready to read the x-ray as it pops up on the screen. The tech walks into the room, places his hand on the button and says “clear for x-ray”. Within moments, Dr. Kennata comes running in telling me that he’s bringing me up to ultrasound.   
“Wait, what? What did you see? Is it a mass?” I ask, too afraid to know the answer.   
“No, why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”  
“I’m what? I can’t be pregnant. I’m on birth control...”  
“You’re a doctor, you should know that abstinence is the only birth control that’s 100%.”  
He’s got me there.   
  
Holy fuck! I’m pregnant! Logan and I have never discussed having kids just yet. We are getting married after graduation and we’ll both have very demanding jobs so kids never really popped up. Logan and I stopped using condoms since we got engaged but I’ve gotten my period like clockwork every month since. I take out my phone from my purse and look over my period app. Yup, just as I thought, my last period was a month ago and should be starting any day now. I guess Logan and I are going to have a little conversation tonight.

I am laying on the gurney in the dark ultrasound room. The technician lifts my hospital gown and dabs a large amount of jelly over my lower abdomen before applying the wand to my belly. When I look at the screen, I start crying.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pay the Uber driver and walk up the front steps of the house. I walk into the house and I can hear everyone talking and laughing in the kitchen so I make my way there. Before entering the kitchen, I try to smile but it doesn’t reach my eyes. I walk in and Logan is the first to see me. He stands up and pulls the chair for me but before I sit down, I do my rounds. I kiss Jaxson, Rhett, Marcus and Carter on the head before kissing the love of my life softly on his lips and taking my seat.   
  
Jaxson is closest to the stove so he gets up to fix me a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. He hands it over to Logan who places it in front of me. I grab my fork and just twirl and the pasta around the plate. Marcus is the first to say something.  
“Is everything OK, Skiba?”  
“What?” I look up at him. “Yeah, I’m just tired, long day.”  
Logan leans in closer and says “you sure?”  
“Baby, I just spent 12 hours on my feet and since it was the last day, Dr. Kennata had to give Millie and I are final reviews.” I say, trying not to sound snappy.  
“OK. When we get home, I’ll make you a hot bath.”   
I wince at the mention of the hot bath. I’ve been having them regularly for the back pains along with some strong pain relievers and being in my situation it can put the baby in danger.   
  
When everyone is done supper, Marcus takes out his laptop and opens the Screw Crew List. All the boys gather around the laptop except for Logan. He grabs my hand and whispers so that only I can hear him, “I know something is wrong, Beautiful. Talk to me.”  
“Let’s go to the guest room. I don’t want them to hear this.”   
Logan nods and we go upstairs to the guest bedroom where my old couches are still available.   
  
I take a deep breath and look at Logan. He seems nervous. I don’t blame him, I’m about to tell him some shocking news.   
“I’m pregnant.”  
Surprisingly, Logan smiles and hugs me.   
“No, Logan... I’m seven months pregnant. With twins.”  
There it is. There’s the shock I was expecting.   
“Seven months? But... but you’ve... been getting... your periods...” he stammers.  
“Yeah, I know. It came as a shock to me too!” I say with a shrill cry.   
I start crying as I take out the ultrasound of the babies and hand it over to Logan.   
  
He takes it from me and looks over the image. He starts to cry and whispers “Our babies.”  
I take his hand and shake my head as I say “We don’t know that.”  
He looks at me confused until the realization hits him. I nod because we are both thinking of the same thing; the threesome we had seven months earlier with Carter. He grabs his cell phone from his hoodie pocket and calls Carter. “We need you in the guest bedroom. Now!” he says before hanging up.

  
It takes seconds for Carter to reach the room. He bursts through the door in a hurry, looking around to make sure Logan and I were safe. “What’s going on? What’s so urgent?”  
Logan hands him the ultrasound pic and he’s confused. I ask Carter to sit down and I fill him in about what happened today after my stage was over. By the time I’m done, his elbows are on his knees and his face in his hands. When he looks up, there are tears streaming down his cheeks. Out of the 11 years I’ve known him, this is the first time I’ve ever seen Carter cry.   
  
“What do we do?” Carter asks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan's POV

Katrina was out shopping with her mother for baby supplies when one of the waters broke. She called me when she got into the car and asked me to come down to the hospital. We only had 6 weeks to prepare for _two_ babies but with our luck, the little ones decided to come two weeks earlier.   
  
I grab her and the babies hospital bags, throw them in my truck and race down to the hospital. I use my truck during the winters because it’s more reliable than my Toyota Camry. I run up to the Birthing Centres’ nursing station and ask what room Katrina is in. They guide me to room 7 and when I walked in the room, I wasn’t prepared for what I saw. I was expecting nurses and doctors in their getup while Katrina had her legs in stirrups, screaming profanities at anyone who even looked at her funny. But no, there she was, sitting up in bed, chewing on some ice chips. She doesn’t look happy but she also doesn’t look sad or angry either so, I guess we can call that a win.   
  
When she sees me, she gives me a little smile. I look around and it’s just her and her mother.   
“You didn’t call Carter?”  
“Ah fuck! I forgot!” she says as she covers her eyes with her hand.   
“It’s fine, I can call him now.”  
Thirty minutes later, Carter walks in and kisses Katrina’s forehead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV

My mom steps out to get a coffee from the cafeteria leaving me alone with Logan and Carter. She and the staff know all about our special situation. The three of us still haven’t decided if we want to know who the father is or not. Since the babies are fraternal, they can both have the same dad or different dads.

  
This is a fucking nightmare. I want to know who the father is but at the same time I don’t. If Logan is the father of both, great, life goes on. If Carter is the father to both, where does that leave Logan and I? If they are both the father, well, now that’s going to be a ‘funny’ story to tell people. I can see the Maury Povich Show headline already: ‘My twins have different dads’.   
God, how could I have been such a slut?

“Carter?” I say, looking down at the beautiful ring on my finger.  
“Yeah?” he looks up from his phone to me but I don’t look at him.  
“I need to speak with Logan. Can you step outside, please?”  
“Sure, I’ll be in the waiting room.”  
  
When he leaves, I slide over in the bed and motion to Logan to get in. He lays down next to me and I snuggle into his side. For a chubby girl who is pregnant with twins, I do not look, or feel, pregnant at all.

“I love you” I tell him and I start crying.   
Logan holds me close and tells me not to cry.   
“I want to know who the father is. Carters’ dad has heart issues and I need to know if our kids may have those issues too. We need to be ready.”  
“I completely understand and I support your decision” he says stroking my hair away from my face.  
  
I take off my engagement ring and hand it to Logan. He doesn’t take it. He looks down at me.  
“Do you not want to marry me anymore?” he asks in a hurt voice.  
“I do want to marry you.”  
“Then why are you giving me your ring?” he says, sternly.  
“What if they aren’t yours?”  
“Then I’ll be the best goddamn step-daddy they’ve ever had. I want you to be my wife. It doesn’t matter if the kids are mine or Carters’.”   
“You say that now but you may feel differently if you are not the father. Anyways, multiples are born in the OR in case of complications. I can’t wear it in there anyways. Just hold on to it for me.”  
Logan takes the ring and kisses my forehead as I sob into his chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV

We’ve been here for 12 hours and the contractions are now hitting Katrina hard. It hurts me to see her in this much pain but I have to be strong for her and our babies. I grab the nurses stool, sit down next to her bed and hold her hands tightly in mine. Whenever a contraction hits her, she closes her eyes and stops breathing.  
  
“Beautiful, look at me.” She opens her eyes and my face is right there in front of hers. “You have to breathe through the pain. You’ll feel better,” I remind her and she starts breathing.   
“Thank you” she says bringing my hands to her lips and she peppers them with soft kisses.   
“You are doing great. You are so strong and I am so proud of you” I tell her as I kiss her sweaty forehead.   
  
The nurse walks in and asks to check how many centimetres Katrina is dilated. Katrina turns onto her back and spreads her legs, her face never leaving mine. With a gloved hand, the nurse reaches in to feel the cervix. She smiles and says “It’s time to move you to the OR to deliver these babies. Let me just advise the doctor and we’ll be right back.”  
“I love you. I can’t wait to raise these two with you. You are going to be the most loving and caring mother to our kids” I whisper in her ear, meaning every word. She gives me the sweetest smile she can muster through the pain.  
  
  


A few minutes later, the nurse comes in with an orderly to wheel the bed into the OR.   
“Have you decided who you want in the OR with you?” she asks Katrina.   
“That would be me” Patricia says as she stands up from the couch that’s near the window. We had discussed this earlier and we agreed that Patricia would be the best candidate for the job.  
“Actually, mommy... I want Logan with me” she says, her face never leaving mine and my heart fills with love.  
I lean down, kiss her lips and say “I’ll be there, Beautiful.”  
  
I get dressed in the scrubs and cap provided and escort Katrina into the OR to assist her in giving birth to our babies.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The babies’ cheeks were swabbed once they were cleaned up after birth and sent to the laboratory for analysis along with mine and Carter’s swabs. The DNA test usually takes anywhere from two to five days but we paid to have the tests back sooner.

Katrina gave birth to one boy and one girl and I couldn’t have been more proud of her. Both babies are beautiful from head to toe and healthy despite being a few weeks early. The boy has blond hair like Jaxson and I had at birth and the girl has dark hair. Katrina and Carter both have dark brown hair so, it can be her genetics or his. I’m praying both babies are mine but we’ll soon find out.  
  
The following morning, we finally got both of the babies down for a nap when the social worker comes into the room with an envelope in her hand. She makes Carter and I take a seat. She sits down on a random plastic chair that was in the room and lets us know that she has seen the results and she asks us one last time if we truly want to know. I lean over and grab Katrina’s hand and she squeezes it hard.   
“Yes, we need to know” she says as Carter and I nod.  
  
Our social worker nods, opens the envelope and starts reading.  
“In the case of Baby Boy Skiba, Carter Hayes is the father.”  
Katrina starts trembling and I get up from the chair, get in the bed with her and hold her tight.  
“It’s alright, Beautiful. It’s OK” I try to calm her down.   
“In the case of Baby Girl Skiba, Carter Hayes is the father.”  
Katrina sobs into my chest and all I can do is hold her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV  
  
It’s been three months since I gave birth to the twins and things have been stiff between Logan, Carter and myself. Logan and I moved in with my mom so we can have a live-in babysitter and a bigger place. It’s about 45 minutes away from campus but Logan says he’s alright with the drive there and back. I quit school to care for the babies. Maybe I’ll go back next year, we’ll see.

The three of us named the babies together since the three of us made a pact to always be there for them. Our boy is Liam and our little princess is Lilah. I hate the fact that they both have L names, since Logan isn’t the father, but the names fit them nicely. I get them ready in their car seats with the help of my mom because it’s Friday and we’ve kept up with the tradition of having supper over at the Screw Crew House.   
  
Logan walks into the house and greets me with a kiss. He is still wearing the engagement ring I gave him but he has yet to give mine back. It stings my heart to know I was right, that he would feel differently about us if Carter was in fact the father of both babies. We’ve been working through it, though. We still are. The first month after the birth, it seemed like Logan didn’t want to be near me. Actually, that’s a lie. He tried to hug me a week post-birth and I screamed at him that this was all his fault, that he wanted Carter to fuck me. That’s when we decided to sleep in separate bedrooms. I came to my senses a month later though. I walked into his room, crying, and I apologized. He asked me to sleep with his best friend, I could have said no but I did it anyways.   
  
“I miss you” I cry. “I just want to hold you and have your arms around me. I feel so alone.”  
He opens his arms out to me. I snuggle my face in his chest as he wraps his arms around me. He leans his head on mine.  
“I missed you more, Beautiful.”  
I look up at him and give him a soft kiss on his lips to let him know how much he means to me. Since I can’t have sexual intercourse, per doctors orders, Logan and had a very intense cuddling session complete with sensual touching and kissing.   
  
The guys absolutely love the twins.   
Jaxson and Marcus loves the fact that they can cuddle with the babies but once they start crying, they can hand them back to mommy and daddies.   
Carter loves his kids to death and won’t stop buying them clothes and toys out the wazoo. It really irks me because babies don’t need that much crap!  
Now, Rhett, was very surprising. One Friday night, little Lilah was having tummy issues and she just wouldn’t settle. Uncle Rhett took her from my arms and she calmed down almost instantly. He’s like the baby whisperer but I can’t see him being a daddy. Who knows? He probable has a few offspring already running around that he doesn’t know of.  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV

On the way back home from the guys’ house, I grab Katrina’s hand that was sitting in her lap and intertwine our fingers. She looks over at our hands, looks at me and smiles. She hasn’t smiled much since the babies were born. I hold her hand until we are home. We each take a car seat and walk up the stairs to the house.   
  
“Oh my boobs are killing me, I hope they wake up soon to eat” she says changing into her nursing pyjamas and I can’t help but look down at her chest. Watching Katrina breastfeed our babies over the months is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. It’s so maternal and natural. It makes me fall even more in love with her. It also helps that her breasts looks amazing and perky since the milk came in.   
  
“Oh! I smell a dirty diaper” I say as I take Liam out of his car seat.  
“Great! We’ll change them, feed them and then put them down again.”  
  
I watch as Katrina sets the babies down in the bassinets that are on my bed. She crawls in and makes herself comfortable against the headboard before fixing the pillows and double bobby pillow around her body. She leans forward, grabbing our little man and placing him in his spot. She makes sure he has a good latch before doing the same thing with our princess. Lilah has a difficult time latching so Katrina needs both of her hands to set her up. Katrina can now relax as the babies suckle for their meal. She loves watching them when they are eating. It’s a very intimate bonding moment for them. She loves Liam and Lilah with all her heart but she has a hard time showing it. I know, deep down, she wishes I was the father. Hell, I wish things were different too. Our lives would’ve been so much more simpler...

I grab a book from the night stand, put on my reading glasses, get in bed and start reading to my family. This is a thing we started doing since the babies were about a month old. I was in the middle of Stephen King’s “IT” but decided to not read that to the kids until they are much older and started reading the first Harry Potter book. When I’m done the chapter, I take Lilah from Katrina and burp her while she does the same with Liam. We slowly make our way to their bedroom and lay the down on their backs, in their own cribs for the night. Well, for the next three to fours hours, at least.

It’s only been a few weeks since Katrina has permanently started sleeping in the same bed as me. It’s nice to have her by my side at night. I truly missed her.  
Katrina jumps into bed and tosses the covers down for me to get in. Before I do, I open my bedside table and grab a tiny box. I face Katrina and hold up the box between us. She smiles and it makes my heart melt. She takes it from me, opens it and starts crying.   
  
“You still want to marry me?” her eyes shining with tears.  
“Yes” I say.  
“Even though Liam and Lilah are not yours?”  
“Katrina, they may not have my DNA but they are my babies. I was in the room when they were conceived. They are my babies and you are my woman.”  
I take off my engagement ring and show her the inscription.  
“You are forever mine. You said so yourself” I say as I slip the ring back on. “I love you, Beautiful, and there is no doubt in my mind that I want you to be my wife.”  
She puts the ring on her finger, looks at me and says “I felt naked without it.”  
  
We had the most amazing sex of our lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Katrina's POV

Liam and Lilah will be turning three years old in January. It has been such a blessing raising them with the help of two brilliant men. Both kids live with Logan and I at my mom’s house but Carter is always around when they need him. My mom has been my saving grace. I had no clue what to do or how to interact with babies but she helped me at every step.   
  
She’s even warmed up to Carter about a year ago even though he knocked me up. My mom, since the first day she met Logan, has always loved him so it came as a shock to her when she found out that Carter was the possible father of the twins because of the threesome. My mom can’t say anything. She was no Saint either, so...

Last year, Christopher had to move to New York City for business but he still finds time to visit the kids. They are his biological grand-babies, after all. He is positively proud of Logan and I for working on our relationship despite the giant hiccup. It hasn’t been easy living with the guilt of having and loving another mans’ babies but we work hard to make it work.

Carter will take our kids for a whole weekend every once in a while to give Logan and I a much needed break. We transformed the guest bedroom at the Screw Crew house into the twins’ bedroom so they have a proper place to sleep when they visit. Jaxson, Marcus and Rhett are always willing to help out as well which makes our lives easier. Like they say, it takes a village to raise a child – or twins, in this case.

Logan and I would take advantage of those precious alone times, go up north and rent a secluded luxury cabin. Being able to share a bottle of wine, skinny dip in the hot tub and have sex without the interruption of our tiny humans is pure bliss. I love my kids but it’s nice to have a break from the mom life and having Logan by my side makes it all the more magical.

Logan refuses to let me get a job so my life right now is a domestic one. We came to an agreement that I would go back to med school once the twins were in school. I admit, it would make my life that much more simpler to be in school once they are. They go to daycare twice a week for now just so that they can get some social skills for kindergarten which gives me some time to clean the house and get some groceries for the house.   
  
Everything in my life is going well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV  
  
The last three years have been tough. I am a father of twins and a full-time University student. I would not have made it through if it weren’t for Katrina, her mom, Carter and the guys.   
  
Katrina helps me study during the night undeterred by the exhaustion she feels from taking care of our kids all day. She is absolutely amazing at how devoted she is to being a mother and my wife-to-be. Her patients are going to be lucky to have her as a doctor. My beautiful lady deserves a medal for being the most marvellous person on this planet.   
Patricia is a godsend. She won’t to let us pay rent, claiming that the house is already paid off and that our money should be saved for the kids or even a down payment on a house. She helps Katrina a lot throughout the week which I am grateful for and she always makes sure we have three meals a day, that isn’t ramen noodle soup or takeout.

The boys are amazing with Liam and Lilah. I never thought they would take being uncles so seriously. They go out of their way to make them feel special. They actually want to spend time with the kids and that warms my heart. Rhett is especially great with them. He will get down to their level and talk to them like they were any normal human being. One time, Liam threw a hissy-fit, Rhett got down on his knees and explain to Liam that what he was feeling was normal but his way of going about it was not. It’s truly beautiful to watch him with the kids, considering he’s the one person on this planet I absolutely cannot see having kids. Maybe I was wrong about that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since my last class of the day has been cancelled, I can go home early and relax with my family. I drive the 45 minutes and pull up into the driveway. I grab my bag from the passenger seat and walk up the stairs to the house. It’s eerily quiet when I step through the door and creep up the stairs to drop off my bag in my room. Katrina isn’t there and the kids aren’t in their beds. I check my phone just in case she texted me telling me they were going for a walk or something. Nothing. I check the backyard and still no signs of life. Panic starts to sink into my chest. The front door was unlocked and I immediately start running through the house, searching room by room for my family.

I run into the living room last and all three are there, cuddled up on the couch. Katrina is sitting in the middle seat, her head leaning on a neck pillow people use on planes and the kids are on each side of her, their heads on her legs. The sight of the three of them napping makes my heart swell with pride and love. Katrina, the mother of my children, she makes parenting look easy and peaceful.   
  
I walk up to them and give them each a kiss on the forehead. Katrina opens her eyes at the touch of my lips. She gives me a smile that makes me melt. I kiss her lips, lingering on them a for a while.  
“I missed you today, Beautiful” I tell her and a slight blush creeps up on her neck. Since giving birth to the twins, she has gained all the weight back which makes her feel self-conscious. I try to make her feel special by doing or saying little things to make her feel appreciated.

Later that night, after the kids are in bed, I am doing my homework when Katrina comes in and looks over what I’ve done so far. She kisses the top of my head and tells me she’s jumping in the shower. As she walks away, I slap her ass and she giggles. I try to concentrate on my essay about zoning laws but I can’t get the image of the water rolling down her breasts out of my mind. I get up from my chair, walk into our en-suite bedroom and silently step into the bathroom. Katrina is lathering up her body which makes my cock stir in my pants so I take off my clothes and join my woman.

I have a very strong desire to be close to her so I wrap my arms around Katrina. Her left arm flies up to my neck and she turns her head towards me. Her other arm rests on mine that is placed over her stomach. We stare into each others’ eyes for a good minute, just holding one another. Katrina turns around and hugs me before looking up at me. Our lips meet in a tender kiss. When we part, I look at my beautiful woman and the words come out in a whisper.  
“I want to have another baby.”  
  


A look of pain flashes across her face. She lets go of me and steps out of the shower, pats herself dry and walks out without looking at me. I know she’s been looking forward to going back to school so having another baby will delay her return. Either way, I wish I had kept my stupid mouth shut. I was all caught up in the tender moment we were having. We never talked about having kids in the past and here I am telling her I want more.

I quickly wash myself before turning off the shower and I go find Katrina so I can apologize for scaring her with my idea of having another baby.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV

I am sitting on the bed waiting for Logan to join me. It’s time I tell him about the secret I’ve been keeping for two months. I hear the water shut off and he comes into the bedroom wearing nothing but the towel around his hips. _God, he’s sexy._

Logan spots me and sits down next to me. He puts his hand on my lower back and I lean into him.   
“I need to tell you something.”  
He looks at me with hope in his eye. _Dammit!  
  
_ “Ever since my birth control pills failed... I’ve been testing every 14 days, just to make sure I don’t miss a pregnancy. We got lucky with Liam and Lilah. I didn’t take care of myself during that time and things could have been much different. They could have died or have been disabled, or something.”  
  
I hand him a pregnancy test that is in a sandwich ziplock bag. He takes it from me and looks at the date. His eyes light up “You’re two months pregnant?”  
  
I shake my head as tears threaten to burst from me.  
“I was pregnant two months ago. I made an appointment for an ultrasound at what would have been six weeks but the fetus was measuring five weeks. I went back a few days later and the baby was still the same size and no heartbeat was detected” I whimper the last few words.  
  
Logan gives me a strong hug and I breakdown in his arms. He lays me down on the bed and we just hold each other until my tears are no more. He strokes my hair and says “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have been there at the ultrasound with you.”   
I kiss his jaw. “My mom knows. We talked while you were at school and the kids at daycare. I was so angry that I lost the baby. I was screaming and throwing shit around the house but she calmed me down.”  
“Angry?” he asks, sounding extremely confused. “Wouldn’t you have been sad, not angry?”  
“Logan, you are the man I love the most in this world. I am mad because my body failed your baby. I am mad because I am raising two kids that I never wanted, yet at the same time, I love with all my heart. They were fathered by a man that I have no romantic feelings for. I am mad because I also want another baby. _Your_ baby. But my body rejected him or her.”  
I kiss his jaw again and slowly kiss down to his neck.   
  
Logan rolls me onto my back, he gets on top and begins to kiss me. I can feel his length pressing against my stomach getting harder with every kiss. He looks into my eyes and says “Many women experience a miscarriage. I can’t begin to imagine what you went through or how you felt but I am here for you” he kisses me again.  
“When you get your next period, stop taking the pills. We will have the baby we both want and I’ll be there with you every step of the way” he says and he kisses me deeply.   
“OK” is all I can say.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV

It’s my final year of University and I can’t wait to graduate. Carter dropped a bomb on me saying that he was moving to New York City after graduation to take over his father’s business. Veronica, Christopher’s PA, let slip that if his father has one more heart attack, he most likely won’t survive it. The plan was that Carter would take over the Montreal Indie Ink Publishing company and they’d find someone for the NY branch. However, Christopher doesn’t want to disturb the Montreal company since it’s thriving.

Katrina is not going to be happy about that. She will never agree to move to New York City. I didn’t focus on family law but from what I remember, the court will grant custody to the parent who can provide a more stable home. That would be Katrina and I since we are are two parents and she’s a stay at home mom. She may not have an income but I can easily afford to support her and the kids, no problem. I’m not looking forward to having that conversation with her, however. I don’t even want to move to New York myself.

When I get home from school, supper is already on the table. I place my bag down at the foot of the stairs and walk into the dinning room. Instead of sitting down at the table, I fix myself a stiff drink at the bar. Katrina looks over at me with a raised eyebrow. She knows I like to have a nice cold beer at the end of a very long day. The stiff drink in my hand tells her that I’ve had a bad one. I look at her and silently let her know that we’ll talk about it later and she nods. That’s the great thing about being with someone for so long, you can have silent conversations and no one will even notice.

After supper, I help Patricia with the dishes while Katrina bathes the twins and gets them ready for bed. I can’t help but laugh when I hear Katrina playfully screaming that they are splashing her. By the time I’m done with the dishes, the kids are brushing their teeth and getting settled into bed while Katrina changes into her pyjamas for the night. I pick up the closest book and start reading it to them.  
“I was walking down the road and I saw a donkey” I read.  
“Heehaw!” they screamed in unison and I continue reading.   
  
Katrina is sitting in bed, propped up by some pillows, reading a book while waiting for me to join her.   
“I saw you had a bad day” she says.   
“You could say that” I tell her getting into bed and I kiss her cheek. “Carter gave me some pretty bad news today.”   
“He’s moving to New York, I know...”  
“How?” I ask her.   
“He called me to give me a heads up with you. He knew you weren’t happy about it.”  
I lean back and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. I mentally remind myself to thank Carter because Katrina would have flipped balls if I had just sprung this on her.  
“I discussed it with my mom. She thinks we should go with him.”  
All I can do is look at her with a stunned face.   
“I was pretty mad because if Carter wasn’t Liam and Lilah’s father, I would have told him where to shove it. This also makes it more difficult for you since you’ll have to study NewYork law and pass the bar there to be able to practice.” Everything she is saying is the truth.   
“Do you want to move to New York though?”  
“It would definitely be an adventure,” she pauses to think. “I will go but if I’m not happy there I’m absolutely moving back” she says with determination.  
“Alright. I guess we’re going to New York.”  
  
That went better than expected.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV

Things have changed a lot. It’s the final semester for the boys and things are looking up for them in more ways than one. Not only are they a few months away from graduating and moving to New York to take over for Christopher but all of them are falling in love right before my very eyes. I never thought I’d live to see the day.   
  
Carter started liking this girl named Della. She works as a waitress at one of the restaurants near campus. One night, she got under his skin. He was impressed that she actually had the balls to stand up to him, not many people do, even though it was uncalled for. His feelings for her grew when they were driving back from Mia’s house and saw her running away from three drunk guys who had no good intentions. When Carter saw the fear in Della’s eyes, he, Marcus, Rhett and Jaxson beat the crap out of them while Logan calmed her down in the back of the car.

Marcus protected a girl named Willow at one of the Screw Crew parties. She was dancing with some dude and he grabbed her arm to bring her upstairs to an empty room. She wasn’t strong enough to shake him off so Marcus came to her rescue. He claims her ass is out of this world and he hasn’t seen anything like it. He really likes her a lot but he’s so scared he’ll become like his father that he’s not willing to try anything with her besides staying friends.  
  
Jaxson scared the crap out of Leigh at one of the parties. She grabbed herself a coke and he asked from the shadows if she wanted any ice. She dropped the drink all over herself and he helped clean her up. Since then, they have been having some back and forth banter. Her mother died in a car accident not long after meeting but Jaxson has been a changed man since. He says she was the best he’s ever had but I think there’s more to the story than he’s letting on.

After one of the bigger Screw Crew parties, Rhett hired a maid service to come clean the house. The maids come over and clean the house wearing nothing but heels and a black thong. He thought it would make a great prank on the guys but they didn’t even bat their eyelashes. When Rhett got a look at the smallest maid, his heart dropped. She looked like she could have been Mia’s age and he didn’t want to imagine his 17 year old sister doing this job. He somehow managed to get her team to leave without her and offered to help her out when he found out she was homeless. He wanted to pay for her apartment, her schooling, food, clothing, anything she needed for as long as needed.   
  
Pretty soon, The Screw Crew is going to become The Devoted Dudes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV

It’s graduation day. The ceremonies have been going on all day for every program. Carters’ ceremony is before mine. Katrina decided to only come to the last two ceremonies so our kids can see their fathers graduate. She really wanted to be there for Rhett, Marcus and Jaxson but two four year olds would not want to sit all day. I decided to face time her when the guys went up on stage to get their diplomas.   
  
Christopher had urgent business to deal with back in New York so he couldn’t make it but he hired a professional team to make a video for everyone. Patricia came to support us and help Katrina with the twins.

I was sitting next to Katrina waiting for Carter to grab his diploma. Our kids were next to her and her mom on the other side of them. The rest of the guys were sitting behind us. When they finally called out Carter’s name, we all stood up a clapped. “That’s my daddy!” Liam yelled.

A few hours later, I am in my cap and gown waiting in the wings to go up on stage and retrieve my diploma. Since my last name is West, I am the last person to be called. I walk across the stage and I can hear my friends saying “It’s about goddamn time” which makes me laugh. I look over to where they are sitting. Liam and Lilah are jumping up and down on their seats. Katrina is clapping her hands and then wipes some tears from her faces. The guys behind her are all ‘woo-ing’ me.

When I reach my family, the kids run up to me and hug a leg each and Lilah screams “Daddy!”   
I grab Katrina and crash her to my chest. “I couldn’t have done it without you by my side. You truly are the most wonderful person on the face of this planet” I whisper in her ear and she begins shedding happy tears. She kisses me hard and congratulates me. Lilah runs to Carter and Liam walks over to his grand-mother.

“Hey guys, you coming to the party tonight?” Marcus asks as he comes up to Katrina and I.   
“I will be there for a while but I think Katrina is going home with the kids” I say.   
“Yeah, we need to stick to their schedule. Sorry I won’t be there, Marcus” she says.   
“Well in that case, give me some sugar” Marcus says opening his arms for a hug. Katrina walks into them, gives him a kiss on the cheek and congratulates him on graduating. She does the same with my brother and Rhett. When she goes to give Carter a hug, he puts Lilah down so he can give her a proper hug.   
  
I walk Katrina, Patricia and the kids back to their car and wish them a safe drive home.   
“Bye, Daddy. I love you” and “Bye, Dada” the kids says from their car seats.  
I give them a kiss on the cheek, tell them that I love them too and that I’ll see them soon.  
  
I turn to Katrina and before she gets in the car, she kisses me on the cheek right next to my ear and whispers “Don’t be gone too long or you’ll miss out on your graduation present.”   
She winks as she gets in and drives off.

_What a tease,_ I think to myself and smile and watch as the car drives off with my family.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV  
  


My phone starts ringing. It’s playing The Offspring’s “Pretty Fly (For A White Guy).” That’s the song I hear when Logan calls. I open my eyes and let them adjust to the darkness of the room. They focus on the alarm clock and it’s 4:11am. I moan and grumble “someone better be dead.”  
  
I reach for my phone and answer “Logan?”  
I hear heavy breathing on the line and I fear the worst; An image of Logan and some random slut are going at it hot and heavy while he accidentally ass-dialed me. I sit up in bed when I heard a woman’s voice in the background. I am so furious just thinking of Logan being with someone else. I’m about to scream at the top of my lungs to hopefully get his attention when he says “Katrina?”  
  
My hearts breaks because I know that sound in his voice. He’s been crying. The heavy breathing wasn’t him and another woman. It was him hyperventilating. I get out of bed, yanking on my jeans, ready to jump in my car to go pick him up.   
  
“Logan, my love. Is everything OK? Do you need me to come get you?” I ask with a sweetness in my voice, tugging a top over my head. I slip into my flip-flops and about to run down the hall to wake up my mom and tell her to watch the kids when Logan takes another deep breath and says “I’m in New York with the guys.”   
I stop dead in my tracks.  
  
“What?... Why?”  
“Veronica phoned Carter during the party. Chris... Christopher is gone. He’s dead” he lets out a howl.   
I lean my back on the wall of the hallway and slump down to the ground as tears start flowing down my cheeks.  
“Oh, my love. I’m so sorry. I.. I know he meant a lot to you and the guys. He meant a lot to me too.”  
“Yeah.” I can hear the sadness in his voice.   
  
My mother must have heard me talking in the hall because she came out of her room to see what was going on.   
“Sorry for waking you, mommy.”  
“I had to go to the bathroom anyways. Who’s on the phone?” she asks.  
“Logan... Mom, Christopher died. All the guys are in New York right now to support Carter. Well... I mean... Chris was like a father to all of them. He was literally the only parent they had” I say as the sob releases from me.  
My mom takes the phone from my hand and talks to Logan.  
“Logan, dear. You take all the time you need over there. Katrina and I can handle the kids” she tells him and waits for his reply. “No worries, we’ll see you when you get back.”


End file.
